These Boots Are Made for Something
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: Sam and Jason meet up to discuss her actions at the PCPD. They burn off a little adrenaline. Missing scene from 2/3/10. Oneshot.


**AN: **Thanks to Syph for making me finish this and helping me get through my first attempt at smut.

* * *

**These Boots Are Made for Something**

**

* * *

  
**

Jason rubbed his hand over his face as he and Diane exited the police station and went their separate ways. The past couple of months had been one crisis after another, leaving little time to do anything other than react to the next big drama. He wanted to be focusing on Sam and their relationship, especially after her kidnapping, but every time they had a moment to talk, someone interrupted needing one or both of them to solve a problem.

Sam seemed to take every crisis in stride, doing what she could to help, even if it was just to listen or be a sounding board as he worked through a problem, but that didn't mean it was fair to her. He had to smile at the thought of her earlier that day. He didn't like the idea of her taking these kinds of risks for him or Sonny, but he couldn't deny how turned on he'd been.

Diane was right that usually hooker attire and too much makeup wouldn't be his type, but there was nothing hotter than Sam running a con. Not to mention the boots. He groaned at the thought of her hiding the gun in those thigh highs. He had to pull himself together. He had too much to deal with right now to fantasize about what he wanted to do with Sam in those boots.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, thankful for the distraction. He opened the phone to a text from Sam.

_Public Storage, 2134 S. Oak, Unit 13_

He smiled, and got into his car, heading to Oak Street.

* * *

Sam fidgeted as she sat in the storage unit, rented in Maxie's name, waiting for Jason to arrive. The space held all the furniture the young blonde had removed from Jason's pent house. She'd originally convinced Maxie to give her the key to the unit so she could put the Jason's pool table back where it belonged. It was a lucky coincidence that the space now provided a perfect place for she and Jason to talk without worrying about being overheard.

She pulled on the hem of her skirt. She wished she had gone home and changed before coming here, but she needed to touch base with Jason. She ran a hand through her hair, glad to at least have gotten the wig off.

She hoped Jason would get here soon. Her blood was still pumping with the adrenaline of her close call with Raynor, and being cooped up in this space wasn't helping. She needed to be out with Jason on his bike or to go for a run; she needed to do something to use her excess energy.

There was a soft knock on the metal door to the unit, and she heard a whisper.

"Sam. It's me." It was Jason's voice.

She pulled the door open just enough to pull him in. "Did anyone see you come in?" She asked after shutting the door and locking it.

He shook his head. "We're good."

She grinned. "Good."

Jason looked at Sam, taking in her appearance. Her skin was flushed, and she had gotten rid of that ridiculous wig, but she was still in the tiniest dress he had ever seen and those boots. She was irresistible.

"You're crazy," he said softly, pulling her to him.

He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first. She ran her hands up his back before wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her ass, picking her up. She moaned at the contact, Her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

He walked further into the storage unit, stopping only when they hit a piece of furniture. He reluctantly pulled away, still holding her up, and looked behind her.

"Is that my pool table?" he asked, his breathing heavy.

She laughed and nodded.

"Right," he said, lifting her so she was sitting on the table.

He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands moving up her thighs, hitching her already tiny skirt up to her waist. She broke the kiss, smirking at his soft protest. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and quickly removed it. She moved to also take off her boots, but Jason stopped her.

"Leave them."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off with a short kiss. He moved his lips to her neck while his hands went to remove her bra.

When he pulled away again, she took the chance to remove his shirt. He brought his mouth to her breast and bit her nipple playfully before taking it into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue.

Sam moaned, the adrenaline rushing through her body; she couldn't handle much more. She quickly pulled down Jason's jeans and boxers in one motion. He used his legs to kick them off and impatiently shoved her panties down her legs. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb while she made quick work of discarding her last article of clothing.

As the panties hit the floor, she whispered, "Now."

He lifted her again, entering her in one hard thrust. She moaned again and bit his shoulder as he began to move within her, her lower back pressed against the table. They were both pumped with adrenaline and stress; the movements were hard and fast, and it wasn't long before they both climaxed.

Jason set Sam back on the table and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

He kissed her shoulder and her lips before pulling away. "We're bringing this back to the pent house," he said, tapping the pool table.

She laughed. "Why do you think I had the key to this unit?"

She hopped down from the table and headed to the couch, which was sitting in the corner closest to the door. She grabbed her panties and Jason's shirt on the way and pulled them on before sitting down. He followed closely behind her, grabbing his boxers.

When they'd settled on the couch with Sam pulled snugly to his side, Jason looked at her seriously.

"So," he began, "Do you want to tell me what you were thinking today? That was a big risk. You were tampering with a federal investigation."

He was trying to be serious, but Sam could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I thought it would help you," she stated, "We decided the gun was the biggest problem Sonny was dealing with. Plus, it was fun."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fun?"

She laughed. "It was the kind of adrenaline rush we can only dream of when we're out on your bike."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm assuming you disposed of it." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "I doused it in bleach and threw it into the harbor. Even if they find it, there's no evidence left."

He nodded, satisfied. "Thank you," he said, simply.

She shook her head. "I love you," she said; it was the only explanation necessary.

He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her closer. "I wish we could just stay here, away from the world and all of our obligations," he said, looking around the cramped storage space wistfully.

"When this is all over, we'll take a vacation," Sam promised, "Hawaii."

"Sounds perfect," Jason whispered. He closed his eyes, savoring the quiet of the moment. After a moment, he sighed and spoke again. "I guess we should get out of here. I need to see if Carly can convince Sonny to get out of here when he gets bail. Even without the gun, he's going to have to deal with Dominic and Olivia's testimony."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I need to get into something comfortable." She got up and picked up her bra and her dress. "I don't know how women wear these clothes all the time. I want to burn them."

They both got up and began to get dressed, preparing to face the world again.

"Just don't get rid of the boots."


End file.
